


The last time they're together

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Mia's journey [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are on borrowed time... the time to honor the deal with the monitor has come and this is how they spend their last night together.





	1. The last night

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I decided to write about their last night before being separated for 20 odd years... I'm going to hide after this. I don't own any characters cause they are owned by DC, DC comics and the CW. Also, I'm not very good at sex scenes or almost sex scenes in this case so be gentle PS Mia's eleven months in this. please, kudos comment and subscribe!

**~Bloomfield, November 20th, 2020, 11:30 PM~**

In the living room, snuggling each other on the couch, Oliver looked at Felicity “Are you sure you don’t mind I go and help?” He murmured unsure if he should go or not. Felicity sighed deeply “Oliver we’ve been through this ever since Barry called. You need to go cause if you don’t and they lose and what the monitor predicted comes to pass... the guilt will eat you alive because you had the chance to do something and you didn’t.” She said knowingly yet grumpily. Oliver groaned “I don’t want to leave you and Mia.” He pouted in a childish tone. Felicity smiled at her husband “We’ll be fine and well be here when you get back.” She promised as she kissed him before she put her head on his shoulder. “Always?” He questioned. Felicity nodded “Always.” She reassured him.  

The room was silent for a moment “Do you think they’d understand if I tell them the reason why I can’t come.” He asked quietly. Felicity gave a ‘you’re just grasping at straws now’ look “You know they would. Oliver ever since your first year as the Hood I’ve thought of you as a hero. It's ingrained in your DNA as it is in mine. Besides after this, you can retire from hero work and come back.” She said knowingly before looking at the baby monitor on the side table then leaned in and kissed him. Pulling away, Oliver trailed kisses down Felicity’s jaw, the heat grew in Felicity's stomach with each kiss. Pulling away, Oliver smashed his lips on hers, cradling her head with his hand in her hair, entangling his fingers in hair, nipping at her bottom lip before brushing his tongue across her bottom lip, Felicity's tongue tangled with Oliver’s. Quickly peeling off his shirt, Oliver shifted down on the couch, grinning saucily at Felicity.  Felicity maneuvered herself up Oliver’s body, smiling “Don’t forget to be quiet.” She reminded before she leaned forward, bitting on his earlobe and sucking on it. Biting his lip, Oliver held back a moan “Your wish is my command.” He told her, putting his hands on his pants' waistband.

As he pulled down his pants, they heard a cry ring out from the baby monitor. Felicity pulled away and groaned “Not now.” She pleaded as she sat up. Oliver smiled sadly “I’ll go get the precious cargo.” He announced softly. Felicity rolled her eyes annoyed as he pulled his pants back up and walked towards Mia’s nursery. Ever since Oliver called Mia ‘precious cargo’ when Felicity was pregnant with her, he’s called her that from time to time along with baby girl and little star. “Hey, baby girl. Did you have a nightmare? Is that why your up at this time at night?” Oliver's voice cooed through the monitor. Mia’s crying didn’t lessen “You want to see mama? And maybe get a teething ring?” He asked softly. Mia’s cries became louder as Oliver walked throughout the halls Mia, clad in an Elmo onesie, on his hip and into the kitchen, opening the freezer, quickly grabbed a yellow teething ring and holding it out to her “Here Mia, that a girl.” He whispered when the 11-month-old took the teething ring, inserting it in her mouth.

As she chews, Mias cries dissipate as the cold soothes her gums, Oliver sighed in relief because when Mia has a temper tantrum, it'll take a while for her to calm down and go to sleep. After making sure Mia wouldn’t drop the teething ring, Oliver strolled over to the couch and as soon as Mia saw Felicity “Mama! Mama!” She exclaimed muffled, reaching out for Felicity. Oliver chuckled as he passed Mia over to Felicity “There you go baby girl.” He murmured before sitting down next to them. Mia snuggled closer to Felicity “Mama.” she said comfily. Felicity smiled as she stroked her daughter's hair “Back to what we were talking about earlier, Oliver, everything's going to be alright. With the combined forces of you, Barry, Kara and the legends. Also who says that whatever the Monitor predicted will come to pass?” She assured him, hopefully. Oliver’s face turned grim “He says, Felicity. I didn’t know what I do now but I have a feeling if I did, I have a feeling I would’ve made the deal all the same.” He whispered knowingly, looking down.  Felicity hated the deal he made with the Monitor she remembered when he told her about the deal.

**~Flashback~**

  **Pregnancy brain or not, Felicity has always noticed when things were strange, and her husband had been acting strangely for three days and she was going to find out what was wrong.**

**Noting that it was 3:30 AM, Felicity carefully got out of bed, walked out of the room and down the hall. When she got to the end of the hallway she saw Oliver’s silhouette pacing back and forth in the living room “And I thought I was the one that would be up at the early hours of the morning.” She commented teasingly, announcing her presence. Oliver stops mid-pace and smiled at her “Felicity, um... what are you doing up?” He questioned softly. Felicity raised an eyebrow “What am I doing up? What about you? Oliver, This has been going on for three days! What's bothering you?” She questioned worriedly, her eyes searching his for answers.**

**Oliver looked at his wife as though he was in pain “Nothing.” He denied. Felicity stepped forward grasping Oliver’s hand “Don’t say nothing! tell me please or do I pry it out of you?” She exclaimed pleadingly. Oliver looked into her pleading eyes, sighed, lead her over to the couch and both sat down “In December, during the whole switching bodies situation. I made a deal with the monitor.” He started hesitantly, looking down and twiddling his thumbs. Felicity looked at him curiously “What kind of deal?” She inquired nervously. Oliver cleared his throat “To keep Barry and Kara alive, I made a deal so when the time was right I’d sacrifice myself. So they’d be the heroes they are.” He explained quietly, still looking down. Felicity couldn’t believe what Oliver was saying, tears quickly prickle in her eyes “Please tell me you didn’t.” She quietly pleaded.**

**Oliver looked ashamed “I did.” He confirmed. Felicity deeply sighed “I thought you making decisions without me was over... I guess not.” She said disappointedly. Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand “Hey, Barry and Kara were dying because of how fast they were going to try to reverse the earth's rotation and I wasn’t going to let them die because of what a stupid book said.” He defended his choice. Felicity ran her fingers through her hair “And I agree no one’s fate should be decided for them and I’m glad Barry and Kara are alright... When were you going to tell me?” She agreed/wondered knowingly. Oliver sighed “Soon, but with me getting out of prison, William coming home then going back to Central city and then finding out your pregnant, I could never really find the right time.” He explained yet still feeling guilty.**

**Felicity small smiled at him, tears fall from her eyes  “Oliver, there’s no such thing as the right time! So many things would’ve been resolved if there was.” She exclaimed knowingly. Oliver nodded slowly “I know.” He agreed. Felicity took a deep breath to calm herself “I love you Oliver and I’m glad you told me, but right now isn’t the time to talk about this… we’ll talk in the morning and I think you should sleep on the couch for the rest of the night.” She declared, wiping her tears before going back to their bedroom, Oliver watching helplessly and sadly as Felicity walked away.**

**They did talk about the deal after breakfast late that morning, or Oliver did and how scared he is now with not only leaving Felicity and William but Mia also when the time comes and concluded that he’d try his hardest to come back to them when he could.**

**~End flashback~**

Felicity reached over with her hand tilted Oliver's chin “You wouldn't be who you are if you didn’t. I’m glue, baby until the end.” She declared determinedly before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss. Dropping the teething ring, Mia squealed in protest to being squished, causing them to pull away and smile at their daughter “I think somebody’s a little sleepy.” Felicity said knowingly, noticing Mia’s eyes drooping. Oliver gently scooped their daughter in his arms “I think tonight’s a good night for her to sleep with us, but what do you think?” He asked her somewhat hopefully, his eyes pleading. They had slept with Mia in their bed a couple of times but not often  _“What's the harm? The mood was gone when Mia woke up so why not?” She thought knowingly._

Felicity nodded “Sure.” She agreed as she took the discarded teething ring and put it on a paper towel on the kitchen counter to be washed later before she followed Oliver to their room. After settling Mia securely in the middle of the bed and getting ready for bed, both Oliver and Felicity got under the covers, turned on their sides, lacing their left and right hands together on Mia’s stomach “I love you, Always.” Oliver whispered, before bringing Felicity’s hand to his mouth and lightly kissing it. Felicity smiled softly “I love you more than I thought possible.” She whispered lovingly before she blew him kiss and closing her eyes. Oliver smiled at her, turned over and turned off the lights then returned to his position before “Goodnight, my two beautiful girls.” he murmured sleepily as he closed his eyes.

Both Oliver and Felicity knew that things were going to change the next morning, but the events that were set in motion, are going to be the hardest they will have to face for 20 years.


	2. The last morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the season finale is tonight, I wanted to post this... so yeah... I don't own anything it belongs to DC, DC Comics, the CW and PBS kids/HBO

* * *

Oliver opened his eyes and turned over to see it was 7:00 AM. Oliver’s mood deflated as it is the day he has to honor the deal with the monitor. Resigned, Oliver sits up and quietly groaned as he stretched, trying not to wake up either of his girls. He went over to the dresser, grabbed a T-shirt, slipped it over his head, grabbed his blue jeans off the floor slipping them on. He walked over to the door but turned around to observe the scene. Felicity’s arm draped over Mia’s torso, keeping her on her stomach. Both of their faces were peaceful, It’s one of the most beautiful views he’s ever seen.

Oliver quickly turned around and opened the door but stopped when he heard “Dada!” He whipped around to see Mia wiggling her body, her legs kicking in the air, trying to get out from under her mom’s arm. Oliver approached the right side of the bed quietly, stretching out his arms and gently scooping her up “There baby girl, free from mama’s grip. She sure has a strong one, doesn’t she?” He murmured, settling her on his hip before leaving the room. As they strolled down the hall, into the kitchen and Oliver gently placed Mia in her high chair “Kay, so what do you want for breakfast Lil’ miss?” He asked curiously, bending down to be eye-to-eye with her.

Mia clapped “Eerios!” She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. Oliver chuckled “Good breakfast choice, Mia.” He praised her before he went over, grabbed the box of cheerios and a small bowl from the cabinet, placing the bowl on the plastic tray, opening the box of cheerios sticking his hand down the box, scooping up a couple hand full of cereal, placing it in the bowl after he carefully lifted his arm out of the box and placed it in the bowl “There you go. Eat up baby girl.” He murmured as she smashed her small fist before putting back the box of cereal then went over to the coffeemaker to start the coffee-making process and breakfast.

Not even a few minutes later, A blurry-eyed, bedhead Felicity clad in an over-sized T-shirt and sweats “Morning.” She mumbled as she sat down on the stool at the island. Oliver turned around, holding a steaming cup of coffee, placed it in front of her along with two pieces of toast “You’re a godsend.” She thanked Oliver as she picked up the cup and sipped the hot liquid. After she finished the hot coffee and most of the pieces of toast,  the room was quiet except for Mia munching on her cheerios “When?” She questioned almost inaudibly. If he wasn’t trained to hear the smallest things, he probably wouldn’t have heard her “Noon, I think.” He answered just as quietly. Felicity slowly nodded “Okay, so you ready for some preschool TV?” She asked with a knowing smirk. Oliver gave a small glare at his wife “You know I don’t enjoy watching that stuff, I only watch it cause Mia loves it.” He grumbled with a pout. Felicity propped her elbows on the counter “Please, this is going to be a family filled morning but it won’t happen until you eat.” She scolded him.

Oliver rubbed his forefinger and thumb together “Too nervous to eat.” He admitted sheepishly. Felicity shot him an ‘I don’t care’ look “I don’t care if you eat what’s left of my toast or an omelet but please eat something.” She pleaded desperately. Oliver exhaled but nodded, quickly kissed her then ate what’s left of her toast.  For a second, Felicity was stunned but lightly slapped Oliver’s bicep “What was that kiss for?” She inquired curiously. Oliver smiled at her “I hadn’t had a good morning kiss yet.” He said cheekily. Felicity smiled and giggled then looked over at Mia, hand in her mouth and most of her cereal all over the floor “Ok, and it looks like breakfast is over.” She announced, hopping off the stool, going over and lifting her out of her highchair “Wanna watch some tv?” She asked in a silly voice, as she set Mia down. Mia slowly stood up and a little unsteadily walked to the couch where Felicity waited “Good job, Mia!” She praised her daughter, scooping her up, sat down on the couch with Mia in the middle and turning on the TV “Are you joining us or what?” Felicity called out to her husband. As he finished cleaning up the Cheerio mess and put it in the trash can “I’m coming, I’m coming.” He grumbled as he entered the living room and sat next to Felicity, to see that Sesame Street was starting.

For the next hour and a half, Oliver watched preschool shows but in actuality, he was watching Mia’s reaction to what was happening on screen. The way she smiled and bounced in her seat, clapping whenever she saw something exciting on screen. He’d watch several hours just to watch her reactions. Which came to a halt when Mia whined, snapping Oliver out of his thoughts “I think someone needs a diaper change and a change of clothes.” He observed before he stood up, scooping Mia, setting her on his forearm then cradling his hand on her back and going to Mia’s nursery.

After changing Mia’s diaper and stripping her of the Elmo onesie, Oliver grabbed the first one he saw in her dresser, which was green, put it on her and saw that on the front it said in red lettering ‘Daddy’s a superhero.’ Oliver smiled widely at that before he put Mia on his hip and left the nursery. When they entered the living room, a flash went off causing Oliver to shut his eyes  while Mia squealed “Surprised?” Felicity guessed happily after Oliver opened his eyes again, seeing Felicity standing a few feet away from them. Oliver nodded “Yeah, cause I don’t think I’ve seen the one that Mia’s wearing before.” He pointed out knowingly. Felicity smiled “I ordered it a while back, and I knew that I wanted our daughter to wear that onesie for your last day with us.” She confessed certainly. Oliver smiled as he walked over and kissed Felicity’s lips “That means so much coming from you.” He murmured, looking at her lovingly. Felicity held up her phone “A few more pictures? So I can print one out before you leave?” She wondered hopefully. Oliver saw that she was trying to make most of the morning so why shouldn’t he indulge her “Why not? Where do you want us?” He questioned curiously.

Several pictures taken later, Felicity sent her favorite one of her and Mia to the printer “ _Good thing I put photo paper in the tray.” She thought relieved before she sprinted off to get the photo._ A few minutes later, Felicity came back while delicately holding a photo out for Oliver to take “For you, so when you miss us you can pull it out and look at it.” She said softly. Gently taking it, Oliver pulled his wallet out and slipped the photo into the display slot “There, now I’ll be able to see you always.” He murmured. Seeing that it was noon, a sadness washed over Oliver and Felicity “It’s time.” He said in despair before both of them went over to where Mia was, grasping her hands and walking towards the door.

The Queen family quietly stepped out of the cabin, Felicity and Oliver were holding Mia’s hands as they walked down the front steps towards the walkway when the monitor appeared a third of the way “Mr.Queen its time.” He declared, his voice booming. Mia dropped her hand from her dad’s, hid her face in his leg while she wrapped her arm around the leg “Everythings alright, sweetheart. I promise.” Oliver soothed her, trying to calm her by stroking her hair. Oliver looked at the monitor “Let me say goodbye to my family.” He pleaded desperately. Seconds passed, Monitor sighed “Make it quick.” He allowed.

Oliver gently pulled Mia’s grip off of his leg and put her on his hip “Baby girl, there are so many things I want to say. But I’ll say this.” He started feeling the tears welling up. “I love you, with all that I am and with all of my heart don’t ever think any different. I will be here in spirit. You, Mia Smoak-Queen were something I never thought I’d get to have but now that I do I don’t want to let go.” He said as his voiced cracked, tears streaming down his face. He peppered kisses all over Mia’s face, causing her to squeal with laughter “I love you, Always.” He murmured into her hair before he passed her to Felicity, who was trying not to cry.                                                                                      

Ignoring the monitor a few away, Oliver cupped Felicity’s face and kissed her passionately, The tears couldn’t be held back anymore so they fell Felicity’s cheeks, the plethora of feelings poured into one kiss that was supposed to symbolize 20 years so much in such little time. Seconds, minutes or eternity, they didn’t know how much time passed when they pulled away, breathlessly “I love you, Felicity Smoak-Queen, My girl Wednesday.” He declared lovingly, his thumb caressing her cheek. Felicity smiled “I love you, Oliver Queen, my strong, handsome vigilante. ” She declared just as fiercely. Oliver and Felicity stare into each other's eyes as if they were in the little bubble-like they had always had been until they heard a deep clearing of the throat. Felicity groaned “Please, come home when you're free from the deal, whether its 20 or 50 years from now.” She sniffled, her voice breaking. Oliver gulped but nodded none the less “I promise.” He whispered before he walked toward the Monitor.

Despite the cries of both Felicity and Mia compel Oliver to look back, but he knows if he does he wouldn’t be able to go.  The monitor and Oliver disappear in a blinding light and when Felicity and Mia open their eyes both Oliver and the monitor are gone. After a few minutes, with her crying daughter in tow, Felicity turned around and started the walk back to the cabin. To start a new life... without the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!!


End file.
